


Горка

by joeysclerosis



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis





	Горка

***

Серебристый снег порхал под ногами, создавая ощущение зимнего чуда и вызывая чувство, которое, если уменьшить в миллиард раз, вероятно, можно было бы назвать восторгом. Влажный тёплый ветер бил в лицо, заставляя щеки краснеть от радости. 

Папа и гули всей гурьбой высыпали на улицу, чтобы поиграть в снежки и покататься с горки, словом, устроить себе вечер зимних развлечений. 

На город опускалась темнота, но никому из гуляющих это не мешало – яркие огни, зелёные, красные, синие, желтые, да вообще всякие-всякие, освещали чёрное небо, заставляя его сверкать, напоминая о недавно прошедших праздниках. 

– Хорошо сегодня на улице, тепло, – с радостным вздохом подметил Омега, его дыхание уже сбилось от того, что Земля безбожно извалял беднягу в сугробе и чутка запихал ему снега в штаны, – ну что ты такой хмурый, а? Погляди, все развлекаются! Тем более, в этом году, – гуль снова запыхался, теперь уже оттого, что на него едва не упал какой-то парень, тоже отдыхающий тут, – тем более, что в этом году горку залили намного выше, чем в прошлом, прокатимся так прокатимся! 

– Не покачусь я никуда! – возмутился Папа, поставляя сползшую на лоб тиару и уперев руки в бока. – Не нравится мне на горках кататься! Это холодно и ещё... и ещё... ещё одежда в снегу вся! 

– Ну, это совсем не доводы, идём с нами, будет весело! – в подтверждение своих слов парень нырнул на живот и с нечеловечески-радостным визгом покатился вниз по склону, ловя Воду за ногу и таща парня за собой. 

Папа глянул на своих детишечек с умилением и вздохнул с облегчением, когда Омега живой и с виду невридимый, вместе с водой добрался до подножья горки. 

– Вы нормально там? – на всякий случай спросил Папа, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо. Горки с детства вызывали у него страх, граничащий с натуральным ужасом. 

– Да все отлично. – те же двое забрались уже с другой стороны, собираясь повторно скатиться.

***

В первый момент Папа толком не понял, что случилось. Маленькая ладонь на заднице, слегка сжавшая её, как гудок, была отвлекающим маневром. В следующий момент он, глотая холодный воздух, с бешено раскрытыми глазами, намертво вцепившись в свою тиару, катился с горы в кучке гулей, улюлюкающих от восторга и хватающихся за него, как за единственную возможность притормозить.

– Боже!.. В смысле... Чёрт! – вскрикивал Эмеритус, раскрыв глаза так широко, как вообще возможно. 

Полы его широких одежд развивались в немыслимои порыве, золотые узоры переливались в огнях Адского города. В груди затрепетало что-то невыносимо весёлое и игривое, Папа даже заулыбался, но никто все равно не увидел, Папа ведь улыбался только в душе. 

"Убью того, кто это сделал!" – восторженно и по-детски радостно рассуждал Эмеритус. – "Четвертую! Или кожу сдеру!"

Наконец, горка близилась к своему логическому завершению – подножью. А уже у вышеупомянутого подножья Папа был завален обнимающими его гулями, не имея возможности даже вдохнуть.


End file.
